


Hazel and Black

by Michi27



Series: The Impossible, True [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A little wing kink, Anal Sex, And hot, Angel Gabriel, Angel Kink, Angel/Demon Sex, Background Destiel, Barebacking, Bottom Sam, Demon Sam, Fingering, Focus, Fun, Gabriel is hot, Gabriel is innappropriate, Gabriel likes euphemisms, Gabriel's a switch too, Good Sex, Horny Sam, Hot, I lied, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Painful Sex, Right?, Rough Sex, Rough fucking, Rutting, Sam is horny, Sam likes innappropriate Gabriel, Sam's a demon, Smut, Sort of wing kink?, Switching, Tags, Top Gabriel, Wing Kink, You Know You WANT To, and he's powerful, and they're horny, and very distracting, but Sam makes is clear he's a switch, but he tops, but i mean, but still, but they play a part, demon kink, hard sex, horny wings, i like tags, i'll stop now, like literally - Freeform, no really, nobody actually touches them, now I'm stopping, ok, okay, read me, sam is hot, sue me, switch - Freeform, that's a thing, they don't actually switch in this fic, they don't have to worry about STDs, they're an angel and a demon, they're both on fire, um, unprotected sex, what happens when two powerful and horny beings want to fuck, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 14:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14138151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michi27/pseuds/Michi27
Summary: Sam and Gabriel meet unexpectedly for the first time when they both show up at Dean and Cas' house late one night.Gabriel is instantly attracted by the sexy, dark demon, and Sam really needs to relieve some tension after his last hunt.It really is a shame neither of them would fuck their brother's brother-in-law the first time they meet...I mean... They wouldn't... right?





	Hazel and Black

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, about this fic--it is in the same universe as parts one and two (which are Destiel), but you don't have to read them to understand this. 
> 
>  
> 
> Now that I've got that out of the way, let me tell you, credit for this fic goes entirely to [LoudenSwainfangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoudenSwainfangirl/pseuds/LoudenSwainfangirl/works), without whom I wouldn't read Sabriel, I wouldn't ship Sabriel, and I sure as hell wouldn't have written Sabriel! (Check her out. She's got some life-changing Sabriel fics along with a bunch of other awesome ships and fics.). And may I just briefly say... thank you? I really loved writing this (I mean, I thought I'd get into it, yes, but I didn't know how much I... _wouldn't_ feel awkward, how much I'd go 'Ooo, yes!' how much the story would take over, and how much I'd enjoy every second), and my appreciation for these characters grows ever stronger. 
> 
> You're awesome for seeing this, for tugging on the faint strings of my ship-wink, needing it, pushing it, and getting excited every time I mentioned it.
> 
> In any case, I'm no you, but I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it <3
> 
>  
> 
> Now, just a few notes: in this world, Demons are born and angels were created with the bodies we see them in, so there're no vessels. Yes, this means Sam and Dean have been demons all their lives. They still grew up as hunters, just demon!hunters.
> 
> The thing about angels and demons is, their biology was made to completely repel one another, so when they touch, it's hot enough to burn very unpleasantly. Which makes sex pretty rare, intense, and a little difficult, but our boys like a challange.
> 
> And for those who don't want to read parts one and two, one other thing. This isn't really *important* because Dean and Cas aren't really in this fic, but for history's sake, and since they're mentioned, 
> 
> *spoiler alert* 
> 
> for part two-----Cas fell, and Dean decided to go through the process of being "cured." So they're both human now. 
> 
> *spoiler over*
> 
>    
> Alright, I swear to stop blabbering now!! I hope you enjoy. Comments and kudos make the world go round ;)

It was night, _late_ night apparently, with the house quiet and zero creaking or groaning coming from the bedroom--a small blessing Gabriel was grateful for. And the house still smelled of tangy yeast and fresh baked bread, the scent practically infused in the air thanks to Cassie's new favorite hobby. "Damn," Gabriel cursed. "I thought for sure it was midday." One of these years he'd make sense of earth-heaven time. Hopefully _before_ he saw any more of his brother or the Winchester aggressively cuddling. At least with two brothers who could literally "pop in" at any time, they'd learned to keep it in the bedroom.

Gabriel sighed and made to wander, figuring he could rearrange the spice rack or change all the settings on the DVR until one of his brothers woke, when follicles of his arm hair tensed and stood on end. Huh, that was odd. He blinked down at his arm as his nose pricked and tickled. Well, that only happened when a demon was nearby, so... Gabriel's eyes narrowed, grace curling in his gut when, about a split second later, the air in the room made space for a humanoid shape, and a tall man covered in blood that Gabriel was pretty sure was mostly someone else's, appeared. 

He stood still in the diagonal corner, but the man didn't even notice him. Nor did he make in the direction of Cas and Dean's bedroom. And there was a twinge of familiarity about him... The way he... held himself. 

The plaid. 

Plus, Gabriel was pretty sure he'd seen his profile in a picture somewhere, which meant he was Sam. The brother. 

Gabriel blinked and let go of the hold he had on his grace. _This should be interesting._ He had not yet had the pleasure, and he watched as Sam spared a glance to couch to confirm he was alone before examining his own clothes and body. The first sound he made was a little groan as a cut on his arm below a rolled sleeve of blue sealed itself up. He checked himself quickly for other wounds but seemed, on the whole, to be otherwise unscathed. That done, he dragged his hand wearily over his eyes, and Gabriel realized he was exhausted. Physically, as a demon, he didn't need to sleep, but that didn't mean he couldn't be mentally drained or road weary or in desperate need of a distraction. The fact he didn't notice he was alone to begin with, and then how he barely made the effort to clean the dried blood and grime from his clothes and skin with a practiced snap of his ridiculously long fingers before collapsing into the recliner made it pretty damn clear he was tired. 

Gabriel licked his lips and let himself study him in the dark because, bonus, though his hair still hung in greasy locks around his face, Samuel Winchester appeared to be formed by the hands of Saraswati herself. 

One of the many great things about being an angel was that the dark didn't bother his vision, and his eyes easily followed the thin ridge of Sam's nose to the sharp dimple above his lips. Which, by the way, were Ooo... _yummy_ an actually accurate representation of a cupid's bow. Gabriel licked his lips a second time and memorized this Sam's wide forehead, defined cheekbones, and chiseled, shadowy jaw. And... and then there were his eyes. What color were they? Gabriel couldn't tell because them seemed to change every second, first sunset golden and then phosphersecent aquamarine, and Gabriel found himself a step closer to get a better look without consciously choosing to move. 

He must have brushed against something, thought, made some sound or something because Chiseled Jaw realized he wasn't alone and sprang to his feet in a prepared crouch. His eyes went black in that demonic way that really shouldn't be sexy to Gabriel and suddenly really, really was. His gorgeous lips lifted in a snarl, and he produced a blade, seemingly out of thin air. Gabriel couldn't help how his eyebrows rose with interest. "I bet that isn't your only hidden weapon, is it, my black-eyed Susan--or should I say--Samuel?"

Sam narrowed his eyes at the use of his name. The snarl didn't go away, and Gabriel would be lying if he said he wasn't a little turned on by this dark creature. Who knew Cas' little demon would have a brother this... interesting? Loosening his collar, he fanned himself with his shirt. "Turn down the heat, curry sauce, or a fella might get ideas."

Sam tilted his head, not lowering his blade a centimeter. "Who are you and what are you doing in my brother's house?"

 

"Same thing you are, I expect. I'm here to visit my brother and his boytoy." Oh yeah, that got his attention. You could practically see the wheels turning behind his mystical eyes.

"You're Gabriel."

"Got it in one! I am not surprised there are such a fine set of brains in that handsome head of yours. Now," he continued, gesturing at Sam's blade, "mind putting away the pig-sticker, or would you rather we get to know one another mano a mano?" He raised his eyebrows, but for several tense seconds, Sam didn't move in the slightest. That was ok, Gabriel was patient, and the poor little--er, actually, rather big, tall--dude did just get back from what appeared to be a tough hunt. He could allow him a few suspicious seconds if it would give him kudos. Which, apparently, for some reason, he kind of wanted... Gabriel smiled reassuringly, and, finally this Sam lowered his blade, though he didn't put it away yet. Still, his eyes returned to their hypnotizing array of colors, and Gabriel called that a win.

"Why are you here in the middle of the night?" Sam quizzed.

Gabriel shrugged and answered honestly. "Didn't realize it was night. Time moves differently in Heaven. Makes dropping in unannounced pretty interesting." A scrunch of disgust and a nod made Gabriel chuckle. "I see you know what I mean."

"Yeah," Sam muttered. "Not an experience I'd like to re-live, thanks."

"I thought they were bunnies _before_ , when dipping the corndog fried their weiners."

"Oh my God!" Sam covered his eyes and groaned, and, despite it being the complete opposite context of anything erotic, it still brought the hairs on the back of Gabriel's neck to a salute. Fuck, this creature... He licked his lips and let his eyes drift down Sam's body.

Of course, Gabriel had noticed just how tall he was the second he had entered the room, but now he took a moment to truly appreciate the way he stood over him. Pictured, for a moment, being crowded into a corner with Sam's large hands trailing down his body, and bit his lip to hold in a little sigh of pleasure. _Stop it. Stop it! Stop sexualizing your brother's husband's demon brother, damnit._

His eyes, however, weren't on board with this, and still admired broad shoulders and trim waist before Sam interrupted his admiring stare by talking.

"Please _never_ provide me with an image like that again," he pleaded.

Oh. He was straight. Of fucking course he was. Gabriel forced a laugh. "Not that kind of freak, huh?" It was always the cute ones who were straight. Damnit. Okay, not like he'd ever get it on with a demon like history repeating itself anyway. With the pain that came with it? Nuh-ah, you'd have to have some pretty intense feelings to deal with that, right? Especially not with one he'd just met. Like, it'd never have happened anyway. 

So why was he so disappointed!?

"When it comes to my brother? Hell, no!" Sam answered, scrunching his nose adorably.

Gabe made a face. "Ok, yeah, that wouldn't be normal. I meant a couple of drumsticks banging together." 

Sam's eyebrows went down at his euphemism, a little amused smile curling his lips. "You mean... guy on guy action?"

"In simple terms."

The little smile on Sam's face grew, turned into something... else. Quite obviously, his eyes dropped down Gabriel's body, then apparently in no rush, climbed back up. By the time they met Gabriel's again, now with a glint to them, Gabriel's cock waking right up.

He took it back. He would totally, so do Sam in his brother's living room.

"I don't care about the sex of any partner I spend the night with," he answered finally while sheathing his blade in the back of his pants. This small victory of trust coupled with that valuable information pleased Gabriel more than he could say.

"Good to know, my Dark Handsome One. Good to know. Not that I'd ever fuck my brother's brother-in-law the first day I meet him." Oh, he was such a liar.

"Of course not," Sam rumbled. "And I am pretty tired from my hunt, you know. Probably wouldn't satisfy an angel like you anyway."

Gabriel almost laughed. Almost. "Pretty sure you'd satisfy me... _damn_ well, Demon."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Nice pun."

"Thanks, I'll be here all week."

Sam stepped a little closer and picked up a small, framed photograph from a side table of Dean and Castiel on their "wedding" day outside the court house. They were showing off their wedding bands while Cas kissed Dean's cheek, both of them a little camera-shy but wearing enormous smiles. "Though... how _is_ this the first time we've met anyway? They've been human almost five months. Married two."

Gabriel shrugged. "Bad timing. I didn't make their wedding because the Bigwigs upstairs don't like me fraternizing with a fallen angel. They got wind he was marrying the demon--" Sam glanced up at him, and Gabriel corrected himself. "Or, ex-demon, and watched me extra careful. Shame too," he continued. "Had I known Adonis' brother came in size extra large with a side of hot sauce I would have made a point to... _bump into_ you much sooner." He waggled his eyebrows, and Sam chuckled. "Again, not that I'd ever fuck a demon _anyway_."

Sam set down the picture and drew closer. "And I wouldn't fuck an angel. Don't got much of a pain kink." Though his words said one thing, and his eyes didn't flick black, they still looked dark as he took another _casual_ step closer. "And I'm sure the boys upstairs would look down on you... 'fraternizing' with a demon?"

"Oh, they absolutely would," Gabriel agreed, nodding. "Of course, they don't call me 'the most rebellious angel in Heaven' for nothing."

"Do they?" Sam asked, almost... intrigued, almost... _curious_. He stopped when they were close enough to just feel a bit of heat, like the pressure of sound waves from a speaker, between their bodies. "Well, it's too bad neither of us would consider it." His head lulled to one side so a lock of hair fell over his eyes, an act that should have been far more cute than it was sexy, and yet somehow, Sam Winchester made it hot as fuck. 

An image swam in Gabriel's mind. Of Sam naked, but for a t-shirt pushed up above his ribs, with sunlight streaming through the window and his hair as it fell over his eyes, and he fucked himself on Gabriel's dick. For a second, all he could see were red lips twisted in a moan of pleasure, flushed cheeks, and black eyes, and Gabriel almost had to reach for the wall to steady himself, blinking the sight away. Well, shit, where did that come from?

Sam was still looking at him, his head tilted, his perfect lips just slightly parted. Fuck, he wanted to taste those lips. "Though... haven't you ever been curious, Demon, what it would feel like to kiss an angel?"

"Hm," Sam hummed. "I have, actually, just to see what it would feel like. For... informational purposes."

"Ah-huh," Gabriel nodded. "It's a doggone shame neither of us would do it." The already narrow space between them lessened when Gabriel slid forward, so they were practically toe to toe and he had to tip his head back a bit to look up at Sam. The tension between their bodies was like a living spark, electrifying the air so that it was almost unpleasant. Sam's eyes dropped to his lips. "And a kiss, you know... what is a kiss?" Their eyes met again, and this time there was fire there.

"It's nothing," Sam said, and then he coiled a hand in Gabriel's hair, and Gabriel gripped his soft blue flannel. Their lips connected, and heat so burning hot it chapped their tender lips made Gabriel gasp and break apart. But he wouldn't give up that easily. With a growl he pulled Sam back, and their lips melted together again. Sam bit back a curse, but it was a little easier, a little better the second time, and intense like nothing he'd felt before. 

He groaned into it, and sobbed in surprise when a tongue pushed past his lips and coiled hot and wet in his mouth. His fingernails dug harder into Sam's clothes, biting into the skin underneath, as Gabriel tried hard to hold on for dear life, because as much as this hurt it was _hot_ , Sam was a fucking good kisser, and the way they fitted together with Sam bent down, paw in his hair, and Gabriel pushing up into his grip was... was really, _really_ good. 

Their tongues fought for dominance in a heated hold until neither of them could take it any more and they broke apart just as suddenly as they had come together, panting.

"Damn," Gabriel swore, his lips throbbing. A burned mark on his cheek where Sam had brushed a thumb healed over.

"Fuck," Sam hissed, swipping a bit of sizzling saliva from his mouth. 

"That was..."

" _Awful_."

"Mm," Gabriel nodded. Sam was flushed, his shirt was rumpled, and heat curled in Gabriel's gut at the sight of him. "Though I can honestly say that was my 'hottest' experience."

Sam barked a laugh, running a hand through his hair. "Yeah. Glad I got that out of my system."

"Right? I don't know how in Dad's name Cas and Loverboy bore it for so long," Gabriel said, shaking his head in amazement.

"Oh my God," Sam agreed. "Can you imagine feeling that in... other places?"

Gabriel winced trying to imagine Hell's heat wrapped around his dick or up his ass. "Talk about putting the bread in the oven." 

Sam snorted. "Yeah, I can't see myself doing that again."

"Nope," Gabriel agreed. "Definitely not happening." 

Copper on seagreen surrounding a wide mouth of black, Sam's eyes, stared back at him. They were gorgeous. _He_ was gorgeous. Fuck, Gabriel wanted to be the arrow to Sam's bow. "Shame that didn't work out. Could have been fun."

"Mm," Sam hummed. "Shame I'm so tired from that hunt."

His tongue flicked out and wet his lips. Was he really doing this? Sure, he did toe the line of acceptable rebellion, but... this might be pushing it. "Know what's good for relieving tension?" The words came out before Gabriel could stop them.

A cat-like smile curled one corner of Samuel's mouth, like he had just been waiting for an excuse. The black of demon eyes reflected him, and Sam said one word. "Yes."

Gabriel didn't even see him move, but then Sam was _there_ , his lips pressing on Gabriel's, his tongue coaxing him open, curling inside. A shock of pain at the assault tightened his jaw, and he forced himself to relax, groaning in pleasure as an arm curled around his back, another hand on his hip. 

And then he swore on Sam's lips and pushed back, and his tongue pierced that sweet little mouth. Being an angel, Gabriel wasn't overly familiar with tastes, but he still thought he could detect a faint trace of lemon juice on Sam's tongue, and he licked deeper, searching it out, curious, and drawing a groan from Sam in response. Hands latched on to him, and he was shoved back. He hit the wall with a thud and _crack_ , and cursed internally. _That probably won't be noticeable, right?_

"Holy--" Sam whisper-swore and cut himself off by fastening his lips to Gabriel's neck. 

"Agg-ggh," Gabriel groaned, blisters burning into his skin with each swipe of Sam's teeth. "Are we-- _fuck_ \--really doing this?"

A knee pushed up against his groin, and Gabriel's head hit the wall with a _thud_. "Hell, yes," Sam groaned, and all that was holy and sinful, _yes_ , that was all the reassurance he needed. Wet heat tickled up his hairline, and he lost his train of though.

"Fuck," he cursed, too loud, too loud. Was this really fucking happening in Castiel's living room, though? I mean he was kinky and all, but--Sam rubbed against him, and Gabriel hissed, his hips pushing off the wall for more, more--

A light flicked on, bursting from the cracks of the closed door to the bedroom parallel to them, and Sam tensed. "Fuck, maybe we should take this elsewhere."

"Unless you want reven--" he didn't get a chance to finish his sentence, when the wall behind his back disappeared and he lost his balance, crashing onto a table in some house that wasn't Castiel's. Combined with the force of Sam falling on top of him, he snapped the little table's legs, and they crashed onto the ground in shower of splinters. As an angel, this didn't hurt him in the least, but he still winced at the destruction. "Give a guy a warning next time you beam him up, Scottie."

Long-fingered hands curled in Gabriel's shirt where Sam was laying on top of him, and white flashed as a grin spread his lips in something almost wolfish. Dirty blond hair hung around his face in dangling strips as he looked down. The tips just tickled Gabriel's cheeks, and he had a wild urge to bury his face in Sam's hair and breathe in the sulfur-grease-Old Spice. "That..." he said slowly in a voice that was distractingly suggestive. His hips did this sensuous roll, and Gabriel could feel his hard cock through his pants, grinding against Gabriel's. Warmth spread from his face down his neck straight to his straining hard-on, and he would swear Sam felt it in the way his eyes, now their original color, glinted. "Would have required using my mouth..." He leaned close, his long tongue spilled from his mouth, and he _licked_ a hot stripe from his chin to the dimple above his lips. "...When it could be otherwise occupied."

Crap. "I really like you." 

Sam laughed, parenthesis forming from the edge of his nose below his spread lips, and happy little butterflies jumped in Gabe's stomach. He cut him off by taking that hair, wrapping his knees around him, and _flipping_ them. They rolled off the hard table onto the cold floor, and Gabriel came out on top. He sat on Sam's lap, Sam's knees bent up behind his ass, and with his hands tangled in Sam's hair, he angled his head and latched onto his neck, returning the favor of the hickeys burned onto his neck with Demon spit. Fucking _sounds_ filled the air, and Sam bucked his hips against Gabriel's ass. Fuck, this demon would find a way to kill him with his voice if not his friendly weapon. A groan worked into the mark he was making, and Sam writhed under him, keening in pain and pleasure and moving too much. Gabriel gripped his shoulders and then found his wrists and pushed them onto the floor to keep him still, as he rocked his straining crotch along Sam's stomach.

"Mmm," Sam hummed and hissed in approval, his skin burning red and angry under Gabriel's hands. "You more of a-- _ang_ \--top or bottom?"

"Ohh," Gabriel considered, liking the sulfer-salt-Sam taste on his tongue and licking up more of it. "Depends on my mood, Cheesecake. You?"

"U-usually a top..." His hips shot up again, and Gabriel felt his length along his ass. _Oh, yeah, I could get on board with that_. But it sounded like there was more to his sentence, so he prodded him with a _But?_ and nibbled under an ear where his jaw hinged.

"But--fuck, Gabriel--" Sam panted. "I want to feel your thick angel dick up my ass."

 _Christ_. A moan of epic proportions bunched in Gabriel's stomach, pushed through his lungs, and spilled from his throat. _Is he for fucking real?! Oh my God, have I thanked you recently for all Your gifts?_ His mouth came down on Sam's, and he pushed down hard on his burning wrists, sliding them up over his head. Tendons tensed, muscles jumped and struggled beneath Gabriel, and he was pretty sure Sam was doing it just to see if he _could_ move. But Gabriel was an angel, and as strong as Sam was, he was stronger. Sam couldn't break free if he didn't want him too, and when Sam realized that, he arched his back and moaned, coiling his tongue with Gabriel's in obvious arousal.

He broke the kiss when his lips were throbbing and his grace was trying to heal the flash burn from the inside out. He also released his hold on Sam's wrists as the ache began spreading up his arms, and he hovered over Sam and licked his lips. He winked at his demon. "As you wish."

Flush and panting, his hands lying on the cold tile of the kitchen floor where Gabriel left them, Sam snorted and arched an eyebrow. "Ready, Captain?" Gabriel turned his head, not getting the reference until they were particles flying through the air and a solid wall formed behind his back. All the air in his lungs rushed from his body as he slammed against it with a crunch of wood. Oh yeah, that one would definitely leave a mark.

They were now in a small living room with an old leather couch and a coffee table and books cluttered everywhere. Gabriel's peripheral view was all he got with his black-eyed sin standing over him, growling, a hand on Gabe's cheek burning. His fingers cramped, and he shook out the twinges as his blood made him whole again. 

"Thanks for the warning," he said ironically. "Impatient, are you, Buttercup?" 

Sam chose to lean in close and kiss him in lieu of an immediate response. Which, by the way, Gabriel was totally cool with, and he tipped his head to Sam's whims, letting him turn him with his huge hands lining his jaw, and kiss across his mouth. " _Very_." The word came out as a deep-throated rumble that did things to Gabriel before he kissed him again.

"I think you're the sexiest thing I've ever had the pleasure of having," Gabriel grunted. They were panting each other's air, coming back again and again to catch the other's lips, when a hot hand drifted down from Gabriel's face. Oh, fuck. It brushed over his jacket and ironed out the wrinkles in his t-shirt in a gradual descent. Fuck, fuck, fuck, this was just how he had imagined it, Sam's big-ass hands touching him as he backed him into a corner...

"Mm." Sam licked his lips. "You're one to talk. Look at you, with the muscles I can feel under here and the grace inside of you. It's fucking _bright_ , Gabriel." He turned his head and pressed hot lips to Gabriel's chin, open and wet, and moving up his jaw. "You turned me on faster than anyone, ever, with your whiskey moon eyes alone."

Sam's hand crept over the belt at Gabriel's waist and then found his painfully hard erection throbbing underneath. Gabriel's head fell back as he palmed him. He bit off a moan. His breath seemed to hitch, and Gabriel tangled a hand in Sam's hair. A little, desperate sounding whimper caught in Sam's throat with the action, _breathed_ through his nose as he tugged at Gabe's belt. 

Oo, a weakness. There was no way Gabriel could _not_ exploit that. He so loved playing with long hair after all.

Sam got his belt undone and pulled down the zipper when Gabriel twisted his fingers in Sam's hair and _tugged_ his head aside. Surprise turned into a keening sound, and Sam's eyes shut, scrabbling hands momentarily forgotten. Gabriel nosed as his taught neck, licking and brushing his lips and--and looking for a good place to--

Sam remembered what he was doing and blindly pushed a hand in Gabriel's pants, only to discover there was nothing but himself underneath. "Holy shit. _Gabriel_." Gabriel's mouth was open, his teeth ready to descend when he felt a hand hand curl around his dick, and a jolt of surprise at the _burn_ caused his teeth to sink harder into the base of Sam's neck than he had intended. He groaned at the heat wrapped around him and thrust into Sam's fist. Tangy charred iron and salt and heat swirled over his tongue, and Gabriel realized distantly he'd bitten Sam hard enought to break the skin. Despite himself he _sucked_ , for just a second, and it burned his tongue, but he swalled the demon blood anyway, and Sam _groaned_ in a mix of pleasure, pain, and arousal.

When he pulled Gabriel out and started stroking, his eyes fell shut, and he _writhed_ , his teeth still clamped in Sam's skin. " _S-Sam_ ," he hissed, licking at his teeth marks and probably making it worse as his skin sizzled in angry red. His head dropped to Sam's shoulder, and he unfurled his extradimensional wings. Shadows played on the wall behind him, his eyes lighting up dimly from the inside, and Gabriel buried his hands in Sam's blue flannel. 

They crashed into the wall opposite, breaking yet more drywall, leaving yet another crater, and neither of them giving a rat's ass. 

Sam groaned, staring into his glowing eyes as they slowly faded back to hazel. "You're so strong."

Gabriel smirked. "Two can play hopscotch." He twisted his fingers in Sam's collar before he tugged, popping the buttons open, and snapped his fingers so the t-shirt underneath fell beside them on the floor and revealing _skin_. Making every sound of approval he knew, he pressed his hands over Sam's tight chest and ribs, leaving red lines everywhere his fingertips traced. With a pleased sigh, Sam thrust against Gabriel's thigh, and then shoved him back. He wasn't expecting it, so he stumbled over some books, but kept his feet before Sam grabbed his collar and pulled him in again, kissed him crazy, and pushed him back again. His mind was so wired on _Sam, Sam, Sam_ , he tripped right into a wide chair, landing with an _Oomph_ and Sam standing over him. 

Quick fingers undid his own belt and pants, and he stepped right out of his clothes, naked from the waist down, open plaid hanging from his shoulders like some cowboy pornstar, if only he had the hat. His cock, cut and long, waved in the air, and Sam gripped himself and stroked once, twice, his head falling back at the feeling. And when he opened his eyes again, they were black. He grinned. Gabriel's teeth bit into his own lip, arousal pulsing in his gut. " _Christ_ ," he swore, for once almost totally at a lack of words. "Get on me, Gorgeous." Oh, there they were.

Sam's grin widened, and he tugged Gabe's pants the rest of the way off of him, getting them out of the way before he climbed into the chair with him, his knees on other side of his waist. Their dicks pressed together, velvety, hot, and dry, and they both huffed a breath that was somewhere between pain and glorious friction. Gabriel called on his grace, blinked, and slick dripped down their lengths. 

"Fuck," Sam swore, rutting to feel the slide. 

Mojo came in handy sometimes--strawberry flavored lube. Gabe's favorite. "Figured a little cool lubrication was in order." Gabriel winked, and Sam rocked his body so their dicks slipped together. He gasped, his mouth falling open, and rutted up against him as Sam fell forward and kissed Gabriel, hard, his hands pushing and tugging at his coat and shirt, before losing his patience and snapping his fingers. The clothes dropped in some corner of the room with a soft _furfluffle_ and Sam sighed. He jerked his body forward, bringing them closer, their dicks aligned, pressing their chests together. The burn had Gabriel clenching his teeth, tensing his muscles, his body wanted to push back, to pull away, but Gabriel wanted Sam, and he gripped Sam's waist and _thrust_ against him instead. The heat along his cock shouldn't feel as good as it did, but it was like the pleasure was intensified with Sam, and, _oh_ , was it good. Even though it hurt, it was so damn worth it.

His breath steaming Gabriel's face, Sam braced his arms on the back of the chair on either side of his head, pushing back so their chest were two inches apart, and the heat simmered to a vibrating wave. With his new purchase he thrust along Gabriel, their cocks slippery and sliding together, totally off rhythm but so fucking good. "F-Fuck," Sam cursed. "I need you _now_."

"Mmm," Gabriel agreed. "Need to open you-- _gahd_ \--up. And then bedroom."

"I can do that--" Sam raised his hand, but Gabriel snatched it out of the air before he could make himsel loose with a snap of his fingers

"Not like that," he panted, his ass rising from the chair to slick his cock on Sam's. "W-With your fingers."

Sam's face twisted in confusion. " _Why_?" A bead of sweat dripped down his forehead, swirled over his nose and fell off his chin. It burned a perfect teardrop on Gabriel's abdomen, and Gabriel leaned forward to lick his lips and taste the salt. 

"Because I want to see you open yourself up for me." Sam groaned and fucked along him, his chin tipping back.

" _Hnng_ ," he whined, and Gabriel couldn't decide if it was out of annoyed desperation or arousal. Either way his heart pounded with the way Sam _moved_ , and then he spread his hand for Gabriel to fill with slick, and Gabriel snapped a bottle of lube to him. Never in his life was it so hard to pop the top because no distraction was as good as fucking _Sam_. When he got it, he obliged him and squeezed a generous amount up Sam's fingers. Immediately Sam fell forward, his head down, almost on Gabriel's shoulder so Gabriel could see down the long expanse of his rippling back. 

His slicked up hand twisted around to his ass, and, okay, it wasn't the best angle ever, but with this gorgeous creature of sin all around him, grazing him with his thighs and chest, and the heat there like a living presence between their bodies, with a glistening finger clearly teasing his own asshole, Gabriel was more than freakin' _turned on_. He was crazy with it, panting, and thrusting, and gazing down Sam's back as he teased his own rim.

With a twist that looked like he barely circled it a couple times, Sam pushed in quick up to his first knuckle and groaned. " _Gabriel_ , fuck."

"That's the idea!" 

Sam huffed and rocked his digit a few times, sliding in deeper with each thrust until he was as far as he could get way sooner than Gabriel would have pushed him. 

He was just about to ask him how it felt when he groaned, hoarse under Gabriel's throat. "Ooh, that feels good." The stupidest thing Gabriel could feel right then was jealously, and yet... He wanted to be that finger, _buried in Sam_ , God in Heaven. He ran his fingers through Sam's hair, pushing it away from his face.

"You'll be the death of me," he said--or tried to 'say.' It came out more of a groan and growl combination, but could you really fucking blame him!?

Sam huffed a laugh and rocked his finger inside, biting back a moan. "It's just been a while since I've had something fill me up."

"Damn," Gabriel murmured, staring is total fascination as Sam pushed in a second finger less than two minutes after the first. "I'm h-honored." It disappeared between oval cheeks, and he knew the stretch must ache, but Sam made keening, pleased noises and thrust against Gabriel, bringing their dicks to a sultry slide.

"Couldn't--" Sam puffed. "Couldn't resist that fat cock I felt between your thighs--God--" He twisted his hand and started moving with his fingers, pushing back on them as he filled himself up with them. "And your power--Mm. Wanna feel you on top of me."

Gabriel's back twitched, his shoulderblades undulating oddly. It took him a second to figure out what the hell he was feeling. But it was his _wings_. Jesus, they wanted to manifest and _arch_ in a display of power, dominance, _possessiveness_. They practically itched with the urge, and it was the weirdest fucking feeling. Never had he felt the need to show off or _claim_ what was his so strongly on earth, never had his wings, not even _physical_ in this dimension, twitched and unfurled all on their own with Gabriel's arousal.

Sam's face was buried, hovering just over Gabriel's neck, but had he been looking, he would have seen flickers of their span behind his lover, spread wide and high, curled slightly at the tips as if to say _This is mine_.

Gabriel gripped Sam tighter, thrust against him a little harder, jolting him and the fingers inside and making him _whimper_. "W-Want you," he gasped. There was sweat on his back, his fingers dug bruises in Sam's hips. _Desperate_. Fuck, he was desperate. 

A third finger pushed in with the other two, pounding, twisting, pulling open. 

Almost uncontrollably, his wings fluttered invisibly, needing to fly, but he didn't know where to-- "Bedroom." Gabriel demanded. "Need--" He sucked in a breath to cool off his burning fever. "Want you stretched out, S-Sam."

Sam's fingers twisted at Gabriel's words, his leaking cock slipping along Gabriel. A shaking hand gripped his shoulder, and then they were falling, collapsing onto a queen-sized bed. They bounced, and Sam rolled off of him, leaving his burnt-on hand-print to slowly lighten. 

The sheets were a little dusty, but Gabriel could live with that because right fucking now, he needed Sam, needed to be _in_ him. He had never felt the need to _fuck_ somebody stronger than right now.

Sam moaned as he pulled his fingers out, and he rubbed his ass along the bedspread below him, searching for friction on his hole. " _Unh_ , Gabe."

He felt like his body was on fire, and he wasn't even touching his demon. He gripped Sam's ankle and dragged him closer. He pulled his legs up and pushed at his thighs, bending him nearly in half and revealing his pretty hole, slick and shiny. Smooth skin stretched above it under balls and a long dick on Sam's stomach, glistening with Gabriel's lube, twitching with need. "You're fucking gorgeous," Gabe breathed.

Sam's lips stretched in a smile, his eyes their own shade, but glazed already with sex. His soft flannel shirt was still hanging from his shoulders, spread out like the open wrappings of a gift. "Fuck me, Wesley."

The head of Gabriel's dick lined up with Sam's hole, his wings stretched wide, still there, still weighted on Gabriel's back even though he hadn't called them. "No, no," he corrected, pulling back his hips. "I'm definitely Inigo." He thrust hard and penetrated Sam's tight heat in one push. And it was hot, fucking _hot_ around his head. He groaned loud, his neck falling forward as he breathed through clenched teeth.

"G-God--" Sam cursed. His hole clenched and eased, clenched and eased, as he tried to make himself relax. It was _doing things_ to Gabriel, and he shifted his grip, his hands burning, his _dick_ burning, because he needed to _move_ , right the fuck now. With a steadying breath, his wings trembling behind him, he pumped his hips to get his cock a little further inside, but Sam was tight, really freaking tight and he didn't get far.

"T-Tight--" Gabriel hissed.

"Feels fucking-- _b-burns_ \--but _good_ ," Sam groaned, his face _twisted_ in pleasure. He whined, gyrating his hips. "Come on, f-fuck me, Gabriel. W-Want you--Want you to."

Pride prickled down his sternum and stretched his shoulders, the feathers of his wings preening, and, fuck, he didn't know why they were so horny and possessive with this creature, but he was inclined to agree with them. 

Pushing on Sam's thighs, he pulled out a tiny bit and punched back inside. And then did it again. And again. His dick was slightly deeper than when he started, but not by much and he growled. Because he wanted all of him inside, as far as possible. Something instinctual was demanding he plant his seed as _deep_ as it would go, so he picked up a rhythm, sliding shallowly out, then fucking in _hard_ , quick and fast. Because with Sam below him, bunching the sheets, going, " _uhn, uhn, uhn_ " with every thrust, sweat on his forehead, heat more intense than anything Gabriel had experienced wrapped around his dick, and his wings wide and wild above him, you could say the instinctual side of him was dominating.

But Sam was really tight. He hadn't lied when he said it'd been a while since he'd been fucked, and he'd rushed the prep job. Not that he couldn't take it. Gabriel _knew_ he could take it, and the way his head was thrown back, his marked up neck stretched out, and his knuckles white in the sheets, he also knew he was _enjoying_ it. So he fucked him hard, pushing on the backs of his legs to keep him spread and pounding himself a little deeper, a little deeper, a little-- _fuck_ \--deeper.

He rotated his hips once in a while and fucked in, and, oh _God_ , he was almost there, almost buried to his balls.

" _G-Gaabrieeel_ ," Sam's eyes cracked open black. His mouth was parted, gasping desperately, making all kinds of delicious sounds.

" _S-Sam_ ," Gabriel snapped in response, along with his hips. Sam whined, and his left hand crept around his thigh. Gabriel released his leg and gripped his wrist instead, and Sam's ankle fell to Gabriel's shoulder. He did the same thing with his other hand, and his right leg fell into position. Now gripping Sam's up-turned wrists, Sam's fingers likewise curled around him, with that bit of extra leverage, he thrust himself, and fuck, he was so close, Sam's hole spreading for him, his skin tight and red and glistening around his cock. He moaned, staring as the skin pulled around him before he thrust back inside, getting deeper, deeper, so close, so fucking--

His balls slapped against Sam's ass. And he was deep as he could get. _Y-yes!_ A deep growl of pleasure permeated the air, and his wings fluttered with excitement. _M-Mine. Mine._ Gabriel momentarily lost his rhythm, and his cock punched into Sam in a mess of long and short strokes, and Sam threw his head from side to side, his channel clenching. The word _mine_ formed on his tongue, but it was crazy, and he bit it off with a "D-Damnit, Sam," instead.

His cock was at least brushing Sam's prostate in this position, but it wasn't enough, it wasn't good enough. So with a surge of his wings, he slammed into Sam and dropped his hands. Grabbing his legs, he twisted, turning Sam onto his side and letting his right leg fall onto the bed, holding his left and placing it on the opposite shoulder.

In this new position when he fucked into him, he nailed his prostate, and Sam's back _bent_.

" _Unng--Gabe_ \--"

A growl of possessiveness burned up Gabriel's throat, and with his next thrust, his wings swept back. And then pumped forward when he pulled out, stirring Sam's hair over his fucked out face and adding a surge of power to every single thrust into Sam's perfect body. 

"I'm gonna--Nng, G-God, Gabriel--" Sam's voice choked off in whimpers. His body froze, muscles tense, his leg stretched on Gabriel's shoulder, toes curling. And then he moaned, loud, and cum shot from his dick. White covered himself and the sheets below him in long stripes, and a flood of intense arousal almost swamped Gabriel. 

Dominating pride at making Sam come without touching him arched his wings high, his feathers spreading. His grace shone through his eyes, and he gripped Sam's leg, slamming into his over-sensitive hole in quick bursts. It only took him half a dozen thrusts before he was burying himself deep. His orgasm ripped through him, and he came _hard_ inside of Sam, painting his insides. A deep-throated rumble of pleasure trembled up his throat, and he held on to Sam's leg to keep himself from falling forward, his wings twitching and fluttering behind him in twinges of pleasure.

" _Oh. God_ ," he swore.

Then every muscle in his body relaxed, his wings drooped, and it took every ounce of willpower he posessed not to slide forward in a puddle of afterglow and licks of pleasure. Sam moaned beneath him, similarly boneless and occasionally twitching, his hole repeatedly tightening around him.

With enormous effort, he braced himself and slipped from him. Sam let out a tiny whimper as he withdrew, and Gabriel saw his hole was left a little gaping and puffy red, and his cum sizzled as it leaked out of him. With a kiss to Sam's ankle, still on his shoulder, and only a little regret, Gabriel used some of his grace to clean him up inside and out. He wasn't able to heal him, but at least that would help, and Sam's body could do the rest.

As gently as he could with Sam burning and it felt like he weighed a ton to Gabriel's orgasm-weak body, he let down his leg, then he closed his eyes and willed away his drooping wings. They went without a hitch, apparently satisfied in Gabriel's hard fuck, so he let himself collapse on the bed beside Sam, rolling onto his back.

Sam took a moment, then flipped onto his back too, leaving a few inches between them to allow the burns on their bodies to heal. 

"That was..." Sam started, his voice slow and thick.

"The best sex I've ever had," Gabriel finished.

He could _feel_ the grin in Sam's voice when he said, "Yeah. Exactly."

"For you too?" Gabriel couldn't help the proud glow in his chest. Or his smirk.

"Um, if you couldn't tell by how many sounds I made and, oh yeah, the way I came untouched, then let me assure you now: Yes, Gabriel. That was the best fucking sex I've ever had."

"Sassy," Gabriel snorted, laughing and extremely pleased. He glanced at the demon lying next to him, and as if he sensed it, Sam looked back. They shared a moment, Gabriel's eyes drifting briefly down his body. An urge came over him, to curl against his chest and wrap him up in his arms. Nuzzle his nose under his chin. 

He swallowed. If only that were possible... 

His hazel eyes met Sam's intense starbursts.

"Um, thanks for... um," Sam sort of gestured down at his legs as he... Gabriel was pretty damn sure he was blushing. After what they just did, and it was adorable.

Gabriel grinned. "Anytime." The word was accompanied with a suggestive eyebrow wiggle, and Sam smiled a little bit.

Gabriel glanced around the room. It was small and dimly lit with moonlight. Everything was wood, and there were books in here too, plus a couple of empty beer bottles left on the nightstand. "Where are we, anyway?" 

Sam chuckled. "A cabin that used to belong to my uncle Bobby. Fortunately I'm the only one who uses it now."

"Oh, good, because I think we might have damaged a couple of things."

Sam chuckled. "Yeah. Yeah, we did." He looked at Gabriel, fondness in his eyes. "No worries, though. It was worth it. And I gotta thank you. I didn't realize how much I needed that until now."

"Oo, a 'thank you' after sex, I musta done something right."

Sam smirked. "You did everything right, Angel."

"And by the way, nice to meet you," Gabriel deadpanned.

Sam laughed. "Oh, come on, Gabe. Don't you think sharing tv references during the most intense sex of ours lives puts us a little beyond that point?"

"It would, except I don't know your favorite color."

Sam scrunched his eyebrows, his lips twisted in an amused smile as he turned on his side to face Gabe. "What?"

"Well everyone seems to agree that you don't really know someone if you don't know his favorite color, so--"

"Hazel."

"What?"

"It's hazel."

Gabriel swallowed. My eyes are... "How can your favorite color be hazel? Is that even a color? I mean it's somewhere between yellow and brown, and it's hardly the prettiest--"

"It's hazel," Sam cut him off with a sideways grin. "Now you."

"Now me what?"

Sam snorted. "What's your favorite color?"

"Ah," Gabriel blinked, considering. "I don't think I have a favorite."

"What? No, you have to have a favorite color. Everybody has a favorite color, and anyway, based on your logic, how can we move past the 'nice to meet you' phase if you don't tell me your favorite color?"

Gabriel tilted his head. "Hm, that is troubling, isn't it? Ok, how about this: my favorite color changes every day."

Sam made a _seems legit_ expression. "So what's your favorite color today?"

Gabriel looked at Sam. "Black. Today... it's black."

Sam's lips curled in a smile. He glanced down, almost... Wait, was he _bashful_? Oh my God, that was so cute. "So... we know each other now?"

"I believe we have firmly moved past the 'acquaintances' phase."

Sam smiled a little more, sort of... soft, in a way Gabriel hadn't yet experienced. It made him warm. It made him want to make him smile like that all the time. "Good. Good..."

"So..." Gabriel licked his lips. "You'd be open to doing this again next time we... bump in to each other?" It came out casual like Gabriel had intended, an ironic smile on his face, but on the inside... his heart was pounding, his hackles rising. He felt connected to Sam in some weird way, from the moment he laid eyes on him, to the way his grace and wings stirred and became... possessive, when he fucked him. And aside from that, Sam was _hot_ , in the good way, bold and wicked, and somehow shy and cute and funny at the same. Plus he laughed at Gabriel's inuendos. He was kinda fricken perfect.

Gabriel liked him. A _lot_. Way more than should after knowing him for just couple hours, spending most of that time fucking, but if Sam didn't want to suffer through the burn of sex with an angel again, Gabriel would be... Fuck, he'd be _crushed_.

"Well, you know, I'd never fuck an angel a _second_ time," Sam answered.

Gabriel frowned, his heart thumping. "No?"

"Except, I mean, for informational purposes." His smile turned mischievous, and oh, ah, _this_ was what it felt like for one's heart to 'flip.' Good to know.

"I volunteer as tribute." Fuck, _Hunger Games_? Seriously? Why, brain, why.

Sam chuckled. "I can tell you now, the odds are definitely in your favor."

Oh my God. He really wanted to exchange stupid references with this man for a long-ass time. Sliding forward, he hooked his hand behind Sam's head and pulled him forward until their lips touched. It burned hot, but they still pressed together, exchanging kisses and shuddering in between until they couldn't any more and broke apart to take a moment to breathe.

"Fuck, it'll take a while to get used to that," Sam muttered.

Gabriel grinned. "We'll have to practice lots and lots."

Sam rolled his eyes. "I think I can live with that." And pulled Gabriel back in.

**Author's Note:**

> There is a little Destiel spin-off ficlet that explains just what happened when Dean and Cas woke up to the sounds of their brothers chatting in the living room. If you'd like to read that, here's [Bacon and Pancakes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14138457)
> 
> In any case, I hope you liked this, and I freakin' love kudos and comments ^.^ Either way, thanks for reading!


End file.
